Chasing Cars
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: Sometimes you just can't get it right the first time. Sometimes you just have to wait until what you have been waiting for finds you. When it finally does, it's impossible to deny and John Cena would have to agree... Cena/OC


**Title: Chasing Cars 1/1  
Rating: PG-13, possibly mild R at points.  
Warnings: Mild Language and sexual reference.  
Characters: John Cena/OC Pairing  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing minus everything that falls under the OC catagory. (Ashley, Aubrey & Haley) The song, Chasing Cars is brought to you by Snow Patrol.  
Summary: Sometimes you just can't get it right the first time-- sometimes you just have to wait until what you have been waiting for finds you; but when it does, it's impossible to deny. John Cena would have to agree...

* * *

John's POV  
June 2005**

I stood next to my groomsmen but my eyes were locked out on the dance floor as I watched dancing her with her dad; smiling, laughing-- she was nothing short of beaming. She looked gorgeous, she always did, but now it was just different because she was Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena. She was my wife... God, I _still_ can't believe it. How did I get this lucky?

Dave Batista walked up to me as he held out his hand with a smirk on his face. I snapped out of my dreamy state, looking up at him.

"Congratulations man, how yah feeling right about now?" He asked as I shook his hand and smiled without even trying. _I was fucking amazing right about now..._

"I'm pretty good man, but even I'm still a little shocked I am actually married now..." Dave, my best man and friend, Randy Orton, Hunter and Shawn Michaels all laughed as they crowded up around me as we stood off to the side of the dance floor. It could only be discribed as a manly gossip circle.

"No kidding, dude… what's it been? Six? Seven months since you met her? Two weeks since you asked her to marry you? That isn't strange for some people who like jumping the gun but it's definitely a little crazy, even coming from John Cena... especially coming from John Cena." Hunter said, eyeing my new bride out of the corner of his eye as she talking with her mother now.

"I know guys; I know exactly what you're trying to say but I fell so hard for her I just jumped in it. I didn't want to take the chance of losing her, ever... I know, it probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done but, live and learn right?" Shawn put his hand on my shoulder as he looked me dead in the eyes. He was definitely a father-figure on the road to the lot of us and I respected him beyond my years as a wrestler and as a man.

"Boy, you're only 25 years old. You didn't have to _'jump into'_ anything. Trust me, I've been there, I've been exactly where you stand right now. I was married one time before Rebecca as well. That didn't work at all because I '_just jumped in.' _I just hope you know what you're doing and don't end up like I did with my first wife." He stated firmly, using air quotes to repeat my phrase. I knew where he was coming from, and what he was trying to tell me even if indirectly.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

I sighed, loosening my tie from around my neck. "I know Shawn, but spending all those months with her down in Australia shooting, I just saw something in her. She showed me a different kind of life than what I was used to. I don't know what it is about her but right now I feel like I'm doing the right thing for me." He just nodded at me as he smiled giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Alright kid, if you think it's right, and you feel that it's right, it's right." Randy then leaned in a little closer, directly over Shawn's shoulder. That cocky, arrogant smirk that always seemed to cover his face plastered there yet again. He was like that all the time... and he definitely never met a mirror he didn't like or didn't stop to look into for that matter.

"Yeah well, I'm shocked you're married and all of that all the same... but I'm even more shocked at the fact that you landed a total babe like _Kelly Clarson._" I instantly slugged him in the shoulder on reflex as hard as I could without knocking Michaels off his feet.

"Watch it dude, that's my** wife** you're ogling over. She may be a babe, but she's **my **babe now so back off, and that's Kelly Clarson-_Cena_ to you so put your eyeballs back in your skull." I felt Hunter slap me on the back, laughing as Randy backed down with a defeated look on his face.

"Cool it man, Orton was only doing what he does best. There's a reason that boy isn't married yet… and probably never will be. He's too much of a damn playboy... a _manwhore_ if you will..." Randy piped up again, shoving Hunter in the shoulder this time. Hunter pushed him right back as he continued... "We're all really happy for you though and we hope you're both happy together for a long, _long_ time."

I stood there for a minute thinking about what he said, letting the words ring through my ears and play over and over again in my head. I glanced back over towards the dance floor looking out over all the people at Kelly as I locked eyes with her from across the room. She smiled, and I smiled back.

I said my goodbyes to all the boys as I walked out onto the dance floor, tapping Kelly's dad on the shoulder as he had her for another dance. I took my new brides hand as we began to dance to a slow song for the first time as husband and wife. She laid her head against me on my shoulder as the smell of her sweet shampoo filled my senses. I let the lyrics of the song run trough my head as I started to get a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach thinking about everything that I'd heard from Shawn moments earlier... _Maybe this was a mistake..._

**Haley's POV**

I noticed her sitting at a table by herself staring off onto the dance floor watching John dance with Kelly from afar. I sighed heavily, walking over to her from my conversation with Victoria, Torrie Wilson and Dawn Marie. I sat down beside her, pulling out a chair from the table. The movement obviously knocked her out of whatever daydream she was having about him this time.

"Hey Ash," I said as she looked over at me putting up a very fake, very weak half of a smile. She had to know I could see right through it, I only knew her like the back of my own hand."Hey Ley," she answered, taking her eyes back over to John after she gave me just one glance. I was so sick and damn tired of this beating around the bush bullshit with her; it's gone on long enough, a little too long if you ask me. Every Diva in that damn locker room knew how she felt about John from the day she walked in the door and laid eyes on him. I guess that's why every single one of us had a hard time sitting through that wedding. I couldn't stand to see John marry someone like _her_ so I knew it had to be murder on Ashley... John didn't know it, and apparently couldn't see it but I knew Kelly was bad news from the moment I met her for the first time. Even thought they are legally married now, I _still_ don't like her, and never will.

"I can't believe you let him marry her…" I told her bluntly. I got an instant reaction from her as she whipped her head around to face me again, only this time it was more than just a passing glance. She was glaring daggers through me, but even through the anger I could see the helpless look in her transparent eyes. That's one thing about her, her eyes always told the lies before she did verbally; she was never ever a good liar-- and she knew it.

"Haley, you know damn well I couldn't have stopped this wedding!" She whispered harshly, not wanting anyone who didn't already know about her secret feelings for Cena over hear this now-pointless conversation. "He fell in love with her shooting that stupid movie and there's nothing I can do to change that." I lightly put my hand on her shoulder trying my best to calm her down, as I leaned closer to her closing the slight gap between us. I didn't want any of Kelly's family or outsiders of the WWE to her this. Rumors are a nasty thing, _especially_ when they end up being true.

"Ashley, you should have told John long before he even accepted the movie deal how you really feel about him. But, somehow you let that man slip through your fingers time and time again... I've seen you two together, words can't describe what I see every single time. I honestly believe those two don't love each other but I, and every other woman that works within this company-- knows you love him and I really think he might have loved you too..." I watched her sigh again as a tear or two welled up in her made-up eyes.

"Thanks for the support here Haley, but… I just couldn't, okay? I didn't want to put our friendship in jeopardy. Not to mention I honestly never even thought he ever looked at me as anything more than the friend I've always been... But it's not like it even matters any more. He's quite married now and there's nothing I can do about how I feel-- I'll just have to live with it and get over it." I just rolled my eyes in response. She obviously wasn't grasping the point I was trying to make here.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

"You know he thinks of you as his _best_ friend, so don't even try to start selling yourself short like that. You never know what the future might hold. I personally don't see them lasting long at all. I mean, come on, he married her after two weeks of engagement and he's only known her a grand total of what? Seven months, give or take? We have been in the WWE for how long now? Almost two years? I still haven't found the one for me, it's a hit and miss thing for most people... But some people just belong together no matter how much time you put in. But whether or not John realizes it, you damn sure can't just jump into love or marriage like he's done-- It can't last like that..." She looked back at me, glaring again-- man she was good at that evil, pissed off stare.

"We all know you have a thing for that fat-headed, thunder-thighed, duck-lipped-- chipmunk cheeked freak over there..." She snapped, referring to one, Randy Orton. True, I did and she knew it; most everyone within our clique knew of my secret crush as well, but I didn't see anything happening there-- anytime time soon at least.

"You hang out with Bree too much, you know that?" I huffed, referring back to her long-ass Orton nickname-- an idea her and our best friend created within their twisted minds. "He's too much of a playboy anyway--if you haven't already noticed. He'll never want to settle down and have a steady girlfriend; much less a wife and children someday..." I sighed this time, watching her stare back at me with an eye roll of her own.

"Whatever skank," she choked.

I pulled myself together as I gently hugged her, trying to calm her down again before anyone noticed she had started to cry a little. I felt her whispered into my hair as she gripped onto me with a squeeze. "I feel so strongly about him…it hurts sometimes..." She whimpered, my heart breaking for her; and, God I felt for her, I really did-- I wish she had said something a long time ago; maybe if she had this would be her wedding and those would be happy tears.

"I know sweetheart, I know-- But like I said, no one knows what the future holds. Keep your heart and your mind open. You might just be surprised at how things turn out in the end. Who knows where you'll be in five years from now."

She pulled back from me then, lightly dapping at the tear stains on her cheeks with a napkin that had been lying on the table in front of us. Making sure her make-up was in check and she was back to her normal self appearance-wise she looked up at me as we stood together.

"Come on doll, lets go see where Bree and her techno-colored skittle ran off too... if we even want to know..."

* * *

**John's POV** **  
January 2006**

I came back from my match, tired as hell. All I wanted to do at this point was find Kelly and go home... or at least back to the hotel. I was already sick and damn tired of this Umaga bit we had going-- not to mention Edge still had _my_ title from the Pay-Per-View; so things at this point couldn't get much worse, since I was being run into the ground with main events, appearances and everything else on top of being the Champion... plus on top of **ALL** of that, I barely had any time to spend with Kelly. I never saw her and when I did it seems like we are always fighting about some stupid bullshit that could have been avoided given the time... I hate the way things are right now--- I don't even remember the last time she told me she loves me, how pathetic was that?

I made it half way down the hallway before passing by the Diva's locker room. I was so lost in my thoughts concerning my wife I almost ran over Ashley as she came out the door. I stopped mid-step as I noticed her coming straight for me. I pushed against her a little with my hands up in denfense. She looked up at me from the papers she held onto as they smashed into her chest a little.

"Whoa there Ash, I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you until it was too late," I apologized. I honestly didn't mean to run her over, she was my best friend for crying out loud. She just smiled brightly up at me but for some reason things hadn't been the same for us since I married Kelly. She didn't treat me the same anymore; truth be told I felt bad about it because for a long time I thought about asking her out. I had gotten wind around the locker room that she had feelings for me which made me a little happier than it should to be honest but things never worked out for us, obviously... But for some reason I still had her in the back of my mind for reasons I couldn't quite explain, even when I was with Kelly... _How horrible of a husband does that make me?_

"Oh, it's my fault John. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going. I was busy reading over the notes from tonight's show. Stephanie just dropped them off for me… are you heading out already?" I honestly missed talking with her like this-- we used to talk all the time, but not that much anymore I'd noticed. I just nodded back to her as I answered.

"Yeah, I was actually just heading back to my locker room now. Kelly's up from the Nip/Tuck production so I'm hoping to finally get a little time to spend with the wife... But I would like to spend more time with my best friend as well yah know…" I hinted to her, instantly watching her smile grow a little bit as she stared back at me-- a smile that I had missed seeing over the last year.

"John, you know you're welcome to come hang out any time. Just let me know when you're up for something." I laughed, I loved her little southern accent-- the one she swore she didn't notice. But being from Boston I wasn't used to hearing a twang like that. It was something totally different from what I'm used to... It was a cute trait she had about her; _one of many..._

"Alright, sounds good. I'll definitely let you know something, soon." We switched goodbyes as I continued my way down the long hallway of locker rooms. After going through what seemed like a friggin' maze I finally found the room marked with my name once again. I didn't remember the walk down to the gorilla position being that long before.

I put my hand on the door knob to open it, but I stopped. I thought I heard voices coming from the inside-- obviously more than one. It sounded like mumbling or something I couldn't quite place. I just took it as a few of the Divas had found their way down here to Kelly and were now in the middle of playing the catch-up game with her. It had been quite some time since she had been around a WWE arena-- then again, not many of the girls seemed to like her...

I twisted the knob as I pushed it open in front of me... Before I could take an actual step inside the room I immediately stopped dead in my tracks, which included the beating of my heart. I couldn't believe what I was seeing here--right in front of me... **My** wife was in **my** locker room, on **my** couch with the guy I hated more than anone--Adam Copeland... She happened to be screaming out his name.

I just stood there, it's all I could do. I couldn't do anything I really felt like doing. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak-- all motor skills vanished as I felt complete numbness all over my body. She finally turned to look towards me, a look of horror passed her facial features.

"Oh my God, John!" She half-yelled as she quickly pulled a towel over her body as Adam got off her and pulled his boxers back on after grabbing them from the floor. She walked up to me, a look in her eyes I couldn't really explain as tears started to form.

"John, I'm _so_ sorry; I just don't know what came over me... Baby, I swear this will never ever, happen again." I sorted out a sarcastic laugh as I finally found the will to speak somewhere deep down in my gut.

"You're damn right it'll never happen again… we're done, I'm through with you." I leaned around her and grabbed my bag off the floor. I looked at her one last time as my heart sank into my stomach. "You can get your shit out of my house tomorrow-- but anything I bought, stays... You'll be getting divorce papers from my lawyer within the week…" I turned on my heel to leave but I only took one step before I turned around again, locking my eyes dead on hers one last time. "You know, I can't believe I actually married you in the first place. You're nothing but a gold digging whore..." I wasn't yelling at this point, I was just bluntly telling her how I felt at the moment. Although I felt like beating the shit out of Edge right now I just grabbed my bag and started back down the hallway towards the parking lot, really leaving this time. I just wanted to get out of here, away from her and the whole situation; I didn't even want to breath the same air as that woman right now. Cheating was the one thing I couldn't deal with--over anything else, and she knew that. I couldn't be with her anymore even if I wanted to forgive and forget... good thing I didn't want to do that.

I couldn't make it half way down the hall before she came out of the locker room from behind me and started screaming for the whole fucking WWE roster and staff to hear.

"That's fine John, that's fucking fine by me! I didn't want to marry you in the first place! It was all for the money, fame and the sex! I never loved you anyway!" My heart instantly broke into a million pieces as those words rang through my ears. I stopped for a moment, in the middle of the hallway. I wanted so bad to turn around and scream my fucking lungs out at her but I couldn't make myself do it. After a minute I just continued to walk straight ahead, out of the arena, to the parking lot and into my rental car.

* * *

I just drove around aimlessly for I don't know how long. I had to kill the radio after two songs because the lyrics made the feeling in my heart and the pain in my head that much worse. When I finally did get back to my hotel I thought about going to the bar for a couple of drinks but I decided against it. I knew with the way I felt right now a _couple_ would turn into _too-damn-many_ and I'd end up doing something I would regret when the hangover wore off.

I made it up to our floor and sighed as I reached out to let myself in. I had instant flashbacks to what I had witnessed the last time I tried to open a door. It was then I realized she would eventually be back sooner or later-- this was her hotel room too. I got that sick stomach feeling in my stomach again as I slowly took my hand off the door.

I looked around at the room numbers on the doors located around me. I went up a few as my eyes continued to count. I moved a couple to the right side of me as I finally found the one I was looking for. The first place that popped into my mind when I thought of where else I could go, knowing I didn't want to stay in my original room.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel _

My hand hovered over the door for a minute or two before I actually knocked on it lightly. I waited only a few seconds before I heard them getting closer to the door. It opened in front of me as she stood there in light pink pajama pants covered in tiny little elephants, a black tank top and fuzzy slippers. I'm not quite sure if there were tears in my eyes by this point or not but she obviously knew me well enough to know something was definitely wrong.

"John? John, what's wrong? What happened?" She questioned at what seemed like lightening speed as I stood there still in a slight daze at what I was going through. I knew this wasn't something I could openly explain standing out here in the hallway like this, especially with the chance that Kelly could walk up at any moment and see me with her.

"Can I come in?" I whispered, I almost didn't hear my own voice. She instantly nodded, taking my hand in her much smaller one, pulling me in the hotel room behind her, closing the door. I walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed, staring a hole through the carpet. I felt the bed move as she crawled up next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"John? Talk to me please. I know there's something wrong... You look so pale…" I continued to stare at the floor as I started to tell her exactly what had happened earlier, but I still wasn't looking at her.

* * *

"Oh my God, she didn't? John, I am _so_ sorry. I knew she was bad news from day one... Don't worry though, things will work themselves out in the end, I promise. She obviously wasn't right for you anyway..." I felt tears actually surface then and sting at my eyes.

"But she's my wife, I married her... I'm only 28 years old and I'm already getting a divorce after a year?" She leaned her head over to lay against my shoulder, wrapping her arm through mine and lacing her fingers with my own.

"I know what you mean John, but just look at it like this. You don't have any children together and you haven't been married that long. That's a good thing... At least you found out before it went too far how she really felt about you. If it's what you really want you can file for divorce and start over-- do it right this time. You're still young John, handsome-- an amazing guy... there's still time."

"My parents are divorced-- I promised myself that wouldn't happen to me… I should have listened to Shawn the day we got married. I didn't know or understand what I was getting myself into..." I felt her lift her head off me and I could tell she was staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"John, please. Don't do this to yourself. I know you're hurting right now but it's not making it any better for you. She's the one that fucked up, you didn't do anything to deserve this." She put her hand up to the opposite side of my face, her palm against my cheek-- forcing me to look over at her. She saw the tears rolling down my face and instantly had some in her own.

"John, don't cry… _please_." I just stared into her eyes, realizing she obviously still cared about me which is what I really needed at this point. I needed someone who _really_ cared about me-- as a person and not as an item like Kelly did.

I kicked off my shoes and leaned back against her bed, putting my head in her lap as she leaned back against the headboard. I could feel her fingers running through my short hair as I just laid there and cried, my face buried in her t-shirt atop her stomach. I was never one to cry much, over anything, but this was different. The last thing I remember before sleep taking over my body is the sound of hearing her heart beat.

**Ashley's POV  
August 2006**

I woke up feeling my forehead pressed against his cheek. I smiled to myself as I opened my eyes to see his chest rising and falling as he breathed. I pulled back slightly and looked up at him, watching him sleep. He was an unbelievable man and absolutely beyond cute when he was asleep. I gently pressed my lips against his jaw line, feeling his warm skin against my lips. I trailed the small butterfly kisses down his jaw and along the hollow of his neck. Soon he finally began to stir as I reached his bare chest. I looked up to lock my eyes with his gorgeous blue orbs. I smiled as I moved towards him, pushing my lips against his in a gentle kiss.

"Mornin' sunshine," I mumbled against his face, my continued smile brushing against his cheek. I pulled back to stare into his eyes again as he yawned. "I didn't mean to wake you up…" I was so glad we didn't have to leave for another show until tomorrow. Finally, a day off.

"You liar, you did so-- I know you..." I put on a fake expression of hurt, faking tears for him."John, I'm hurt-- I can't believe you would think I would do something like that." He rolled his eyes playfully in response as he pulled me down on top of his hard body causing a girly giggle to pass by my lips.

"Cut the act little miss Drama Diva, I know you better than I know anyone. You do what you want, when you want and you'll do whatever it takes to get it." I smirked, running my fingers through his short, dirty blonde hair.

"Oh really, I do?… so?" I asked just as playfully causing him to laugh before kissing me again.

"_So_," he started, pulling a piece of hair out of my face, moving it behind my ear. "What do you want this time?" I gave him a repeat smirk, kissing him yet again but this time I deepened it more than than before-- slowly pulling back, tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth. He rolled over on top of me, holding himself up with his hands on either said of my face planted down on the mattress below us. Leaning down him kissed me, slowly, with a light tenderness to it. I raised my hands up to lock around his face, pulling him down full against me.

"God I love you," he whispered in my ear as he leaned in to suck on the secret place on my neck that only he knew about. I squirmed under him, but it didn't phase him; he knows how much it drives me crazy--in a good way... I love the feeling of being with him, I couldn't live without it now even if I wanted to.

"I love you too," I breathed back to him, my voice a little more husky than before. I could feel his mouth on my neck as he leg rubbed up against mine from under our sheet. It was almost more than I could phsyically take. He had the power to make me weak by just looking at me.

"Cena?" I questioned slowly-- almost enaudioably. It was getting hard to talk, much less form a conherent thought.

"Yeah?" He asked, in between kisses, pausing only for a moment, his breath still hot on my skin.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I asked, holding my hand up against the back of his head. Pulling back to look down at me again he smirked knowingly, taking me into another heated, very passionate kiss. Just about the time I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen to the brain he stopped, going back down to the side of my neck.

"I'm _not_ wearing pants," he breathed, laughing a little. Air caught in my throat as I tired to speak again. He moved up to nibble my earlobe as I whispered to him again."I know… so just shut up and make love to me..." I asked, feeling his arms wrap around me as soon as the words left my lips. He gently pulled me on top of him again as the back of his heada hit the pillows.

* * *

_Those three words  
I've said too much  
But not enough _

I closed my eyes, as I laid my head against his muscluar chest. I heard him say my name again, his voice soft--almost whorse as I felt his strong arms wrapped around my waist. I felt the safest when I was in moments just like these.

"Ash?" I heard him ask, I fluttered my eyes open as we laid there together after the amazing love we had shared between each other."Yeah?" I asked, pulling my hair out of my face and off to the side, just to lay my cheek against his peck, barely listening to his heart beat.

"Promise me you'll love me forever…" I raised my head up just enough to look him dead in the eyes. He kind of threw me off with that-- it came out of left field for sure but I think I knew what he was thinking... somehow, I always did."I swear-- I promise, I will love you forever... and then some." He kissed me again as he pulled the blanket up over my shoulder causing me to snuggle further into his warmth. The curtains in the hotel room made it almost complete darkness around us. The only light barely flooded in around the outsides of the long curtains but it wasn't enough to bother our eyesight. I laid back down against him, feeling him sigh contently under me. His fingertips ran lightly up my arm from undereth the covers as I silently hoped this moment never ended.

The next time I woke up I finally noticed the clock next to the bed, 4:15PM. I yawned, remembering John and I promised Haley we'd come out to dinner with her, Randy-- Bree and Jeff. It's about damn time we all ended up together, _finally_. It took long enough… The tenaicious Trio strikes again.

I smiled to myself at the thought at the same time I was willing myself just to finish the day off in bed-- where we belonged. But, I knew that wasn't an option. I knew we would have four very irate people pounding on our door in no time flat if we didn't show up like I _had_ to promise. We were to meet them in the lobby at 5:30 so that obviously didn't leave us much time. I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked back down at John as he laid there beside me sleeping like a baby. Webster hadn't thought of a word that would describe how adorable he really was, especially when he slept-- I just loved watching him.

Beaming with love for the man I had just spent the last 18 hours laid up in bed with I carefully got up, easy so I didn't wake him. As quietly as possible I grabbed a new outfit, make-up bag and the items I would need to do my hair as I walked into the bathroom to take a long-needed shower.

* * *

I stood there letting the hot water soak into me. It was just hot enough to be able to stand without burning--it soothed me. I suddenly started to think about the past few months and everything that had happened. It amazed me sometimes how things have come to pass. John ended up finalizing his divorce from Kelly a little less than a month after he had caught her cheating with Adam. I still can't believe she did something like that to him; I honestly believe she is completely insane... John has only seen her twice since that night he ended up in my hotel after having his heart shattered; once to get all of her stuff out of _his_ house and then one last time to sign the dotted line.

After Kelly was officially out of John's life we finally started to hang out like we used to. He would take me out to Denny's or Ihop after Raw sometimes and we would sit there until three or four in the morning just talking about different, random things. A lot of it was about his relationship with Kelly and how he knew now that he had never really loved her either... Well, he just didn't have the kind of love for her like you should when you are married to someone.

It had been about two months after his divorce when he asked me out on a real date-- an actual, more-than-friends date. Of course I accepted because everyone knew how strongly I had felt for John since the moment I laid eyes on him before I was even been brought up to the main WWE roster; it was an absolute no brainer.

We were in California for Raw and he took me out to a great Mexican restaurant, then he took me down to the beach after dark and we sat on the sand just watching the waves crash by the glow of the city behind us for I honestly don't know how long. Then he turns to me, breaking the silence as he looked me straight in the eye and said…

"I made the biggest mistake of my life in starting a relationship with Kelly. I was stupid, it was stupid and I regret every moment of my life I wasted on her… that could have been spent like this, _with you.._."

Then he kissed me, before I could even say anything in response. It was the first time we had kissed each other as more than a simple peck on the cheek. It's a moment I'll never, ever forget that couldn't have been more perfect than he made it.

* * *

I had just finished washing the conditioner from my hair when I felt two very familiar arms snake around me at my waist. Opening my eyes I smiled as I saw John staring back at me with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't think I'd miss a chance like this did you?" He questioned, kissing me as the hot water now ran between our bodies. When I pulled away from his lips I pressed my face against his already wet chest as he held me safely in his arms.

"John… do you remember that night you took me to the beach?" I asked as I continued to have images of that night flash before my eyes.

"Yeah," he answered. "Of course I do." I felt his hand against my cheek, brushing against it softly even though it was slick and slippery as my wet hair stuck to my face.

"That night I fell in love with you, more than I've ever loved anyone else... more than I will ever love anyone else... I just wanted you to know that." I sighed a little as he put his finger under my chin, lifting me to look up at him. He smiled, his dimples shining through completely.

"I've been in love with you for a long, long time baby. You made me realize what real love is all about and I'll never, ever stop loving you." His lips laid against mine once again as I thought I felt tears well up in my eyes.

* * *

I turned off the water as John stepped out ahead of me, wrapping a towel around his midsection. Shaking his head from side to side a little he flung the loose water off his spiky hair much like a dog would have done.

"Um, thanks but I already had my shower..." He looked up as I wiped water from my face and eyes over-dramatically. He smirked at the sight in front of him as he grabbed another towel and opened it in front of him.

"Good God you're gorgeous--come here..." He wrapped the towel around me as I snuggled into him feeling the warmth of his body, the water from the shower making his skin that much more heated. I looked up at him just in time to catch his lips on mine in another passionate kiss. Things started to progress a little as he headed down my neck to land in the hollow--sucking the remaining water from my skin.

"Alright stud, lay off. As much as I would like to be where you're going with this we have to get ready, like-- now. We have to meet fat-head, Le-nympho, Breezy and Skittles-- remember?" He looked at me with his sad, puppy dog pout look in his eyes as he placed a small pop-kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Aw, do we have to?" He whined, following behind me as I walked back out into the main room with my outfit in my hands. I felt his eyes on me, watching my every move as I started to get dressed.

"Cena, don't give me that pout-act again, please? They're our best friends and it's just a little dinner so it's just not going to work this time. We promised and we're just going to dinner, how long could it possibly take?… But-- it's up to whether or not you're a good boy tonight whether you get your _desert_ or not..." I said, smirked at him as I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" He asked, as I walked past him back into the bathroom again as I prepared to curl my hair in loose ringlets. I turned around, heading back to the door. I pulled it in front of me, almost closed.

"Yes, that's how it's going to be. Now, I'm going to spend the next 20 minutes in here getting ready, so you better be ready by the time I come out, got it?" He stuck his face in the hole between the door and the wall stealing a kiss from my lips unexpectedly.

"Yes, darling." He said sarcastically as he grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a Mitchell and Ness t-shirt, as usual.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

I stepped out of the bathroom clothed, hair curled and make-up on, completely ready to go. I looked around at an empty hotel room. My eyes scanned the room as I finally noticed the sliding glass door was open just a bit, John obviously out on the balcony. Pulling on my light jacket and slipping into my black heels I walked out into the brisk wind.

He was indeed out there, leaning over the rail at the far side of the balcony looking over at the street below. He was obviously lost in his own thoughts as he didn't seem to hear me come out behind him. I walked over to him, lightly rubbing my hand across the small of his back.

"What'cha thinking about baby?" I asked, watching him closely, waiting for him to look at me. He took a moment to sigh, before turning his head to me a little more slowly than I would have liked.

"I dunno, I was just thinking..." He whispered, taking my other hand in his before studying it as he laced his fingers through mine. I could tell there was really something on his mind, but he just wasn't letting me get to it so easily this time for some reason.

"Johnny, I know you better than that and you know it. There's something on your mind obviously, I can tell. Now talk to me, please." He studied my eyes then for a minute before he smiled, pecking my lips lightly.

"I was just thinking about how damn lucky I am to have you is all..." I smiled without even realizing it, pulling him towards me a little as I hugged onto him. He was such a sweetheart sometimes...

"We'll I don't know about all that but you definitely have me, and you're never going to lose me; I can't stress that enough-- I love you. But, we'll both be dead before we're 30 if we don't hurry up and get down to the lobby. My Teniacious Trio ESP says they're already tapping their feet impatiently plotting ways to kill us and get away with it." He laughed, walking behind me as he pushed me towards the door.

"Alright, you head on down there and tell them we're ready to go-- and not to kill you. I'll lock up, and be right there ASAP." He said, as we stepped back into the room. I grabbed my cell phone, the keys, and my purse as I headed for the door while he locked up the sliding glass.

"Okay baby, I'll be waiting." I smiled back at him one last time as he looked up to lock eyes with me. "I love you," I whispered, blowing him a kiss as I closed the door behind me. I headed straight downstairs to find my besties and their boys before John and I ended up on the 11'o'clock news. I looked at my watch in a huff; it was already twenty-till six-- and we were already late.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me your garden that's bursting into life _

**John's POV**

I watched her close the door as I tucked my wallet in the back pocket of my shorts. _God, she was amazing._ I looked back at the bed, staring at it for a minute; I walked over to the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. I pulled my suitcase to me before slinging it up next to me from the floor. I unzipped the top pocket and pulled out the small box. I held it in my hand for a minute, I could feel the beating of my heart pick up the longer I looked at it. I knew I shouldn't have bought it just yet but I couldn't help myself.

I knew I shouldn't have gone in that jewerly store, I knew it wasn't _just_ curiosity; I knew all along I had a reason behind wanting to go there the whole time but I chose to ignore my conscience. It's all I thought about, when my mind was idle, leaving my thoughts to wonder. I'd been thinking about it earlier on the balcony but I wasn't about to tell Ash that; now just wasn't the time...

That didn't make it any easier though-- I want to ask her so bad I can't stand it some days. It takes all I have to control the urge to just pull it out and ask her right then-- no matter where we are or what we're doing. But, I jumped in it too soon the first time and I know she wouldn't trust me to do it again-- even though I knew this time was different, I could feel it.

I finally popped it open to stare down at the white-gold, 26-karat, diamond engagement ring. If someone were to personify the ring it would be a walking form of Ashley-- gorgeous, sparkling-- perfect. The moment I saw the ring sitting in the glass case I knew it was the one I had to buy; I had to have this ring whenever I finally decided to pop the question-- no matter when that time might be. I just knew in my gut, this had to be the ring I put on her finger when I asked her to become Mrs. Cena.

I quickly put the ring back into place, shoving the box back in my bag, zipping it back up. I put the suitcase back on the floor and made sure everything was exactly the way it was when she left the room. Grabbing my hat and cell phone I exited the room, locking the door behind me. It wouldn't be a dinner date with Cena or his lady if they weren't fashionably late.

* * *

When I finally got off the elevator in the lobby I instantly saw them standing beside the front desk, the whole group of them-- I was the last to show. My gut sank a little hoping she didn't ask what had taken me so long. _Oh nothing baby, just admiring your future engagement ring..._

I noticed Ashley whispering something to Bree and Haley in private, almost under her breath. I hated secrets-- now I wanted to know what was what, that wasn't fair. As soon as I walked up to them they quickly stopped all the conversation, looking at me innocently. I shook Randy's hand, as I nodded in Jeff's direction.

"Secrets don't make friends, guys..." I said, watching them all smirk back at me. They obviously knew something I didn't-- that made me want to know what was said even more than I did before.

"Oh, shut you face Cena. We're girls, Divas, The Tenacious Trio-- it's what we do... _But_, it's about damn time you _finally_ decided to get your ass down here and come to dinner." I laughed dryly, throwing my arm around Ashley's shoulders as she fell into my touch, wrapping an arm around my waist. Haley was an odd cookie-- for sure, but Orton seemed to be tamed so I wasn't complaining.

"You just better be glad I decided to-- no, actually-- you're _lucky_ I'm here," I told the two smaller girls in front of me. "If it wasn't for you guys and this little dinner party we'd still be…" I was quickly cut off before I could get any further.

"Alright alright, that's enough of all that! We don't need any gory details-- let's go, I'm starved." Orton snapped, pushing Haley towards the door, willing the rest of us to follow them.

"Eww, I know, right? Jeff doesn't need to be anywhere around you two and your talk of sex... You know what happened last time he got '_pointers'_ from you horn-dogs..." I thought I saw a slight blush rise up on Ashley's cheeks but I didn't call her on it-- it was cute.

"Yeah guys, Bree tells me I'm not allowed to try anymore of your tricks... they're banned from the bedroom." Jeff laughed, holding hands with Bree walking beside us as we continued to follow Haley and Orton out to the car.

"Aww-- come on Aubrey! You're taking the fun out of it, all those tricks work like gold.. if you know what I mean.." I chuckled, playfully elbowing her in the shoulder with my free hand.

"Cena, please. You and Orton just keep your freaky littke tips and tricks to yourself, mkay? I got a enough _freak_ right here." She snapped, pulling Jeff a little closer to her as they walked.

"You obviously don't know what you're missing..." Ashley piped up, sighing contently against me as I felt her small hand slip into the back pocket of my shorts. I grin spread across my face as we all started to laugh.

* * *

We sat in Applebee's just talking about whatever random conversation was brought up for I don't know how long when I started to notice Haley kept staring at me with this stupid little grin on her face… She would look at me, then Randy, then she'd stare at Ashley for a minute while Bree went on about whatever color Hardy's hair was these days. But I just couldn't sit there and watch it anymore, it was starting to make me wonder too much; I just had to ask.

"Ley, honest to God-- why do you have that stupid grin on your face? And what gives with all the damn staring?" She put her fork down before looking up at all of us, laughing in her own little Canadian way.

"_Nothing_... nothing at all, I was just admiring my handy work." I was instantly confused by this to say the least; I didn't understand what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, quite interested in the subject now. She looked at Ashley and Bree before rolling her eyes at me.

"She obviously hasn't told you... Well JC-- I'm the reason you two are together." She stated matter-of-factly. "Thanks to me and my lovely mastermind..." Randy looked at her, smirking like an idoit as always.

"Thanks baby," he chimed in. She laughed at him putting her hand on his shoulder, patting him lightly.

"Not you baby, _my_ lovely mastermind." She said, pointing to her head. _Hold on a minute_... I thought I was the one that asked her out?

"What are you talking about Haley?" I asked, eyeing Orton. He's my best friend and obviously in-the-know of whatever the hell we were talking about here.

"The day you got married to Kell-slut I caught little Miss Ashley over here crying her poor little eyes out because her prince in shining armor was getting hitched to the wrong girl..." Ash instantly spoke up over her, obviously not wanting me to hear the rest of this story.

"Haley! You can shut up any time now. I think you've said enough... Gah, Bree shut her up, will ya?" I put my hand up in defense before Bree or Haley could say another word in protest. I had to hear it now-- my want to know what too strong now.

"No no, Haley-- go on, continue the story. I want to hear this..." I could feel Ashley tense up beside me but I'm sure she was overreacting."I'm quite interested to hear the whole thing myself..." Jeff added before Haley started in.

"Well-- basically she's been head-over-heels for you since she walked in the WWE locker room years ago but was always too afraid to tell you about it. She didn't want to ruin your friendship with a _real_ relationship. Then you went to do that movie, fell for that slut-stack and then ran off to marry her. The day of your wedding I saw Ashley in la-la land staring at you while you were dancing with your eck-wife and that's basically when she spilled all the beans and told me all about it. Long-story-short she definitely regretted never telling you how she felt and it was too late to say anything then... then a little over a year later- wa-la."

I looked over at Ash when Haley was finished. She was trying to stare off in any direction she could without looking at me. I could tell she was definitely embarrassed-- her face was red and her body language was full of an un-easy tension; I could feel it just sitting beside her.

"Ash?" I questioned, hoping she would break and look at me; but she didn't. I passed my hand under the table, taking her hand in mine as it laid against the top of her thigh-- I squeezed it lightly making her finally turn her head a little to look back at me, a small tear glistened in her eye.

"You should have told me how you felt back then, I liked you too. I wish I had known before I even met Kelly and none of that would have happened... But, that's the past and she's out of my life now. I'm back up to speed to the way things should have been in the first place... I love you and no matter what happened back then, I'm always going to love you... It's no reason to cry, baby." I reached my other hand up to her face and wiped away her tears with the pad of my thumb. She sniffled as she leaned in to hug me, burying her face in my chest.

"I thought I'd lost you when you married her..." her voice muffled up to me. I kissed the top of her head and smoothed my hand across her back.

"Well, you have me now and there's nothing you can do to get rid of me, so don't worry, okay? ..._And_ I guess I owe Haley a lot more than I thought I did..." She looked up at me then, my stomach flipped.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you didn't know about that?" I panicked. She didn't know about the ring and she _definitely_ didn't know Haley and Bree helped me pick it out. Luckily, she is a lot quicker on her feet than I thought.

"It's just that he knows I was the one that helped you guys out in the love department and I also helped him plan your first date... Wasn't it cute? ...But, I suppose we're done here-- let's get out of here. We're scheduled for a signing in the morning before Raw so we have got to get _some_ rest..." I sighed, hoping Ashley didn't notice. Haley's cover seemed to have worked.

"Like you'll actually sleep," Bree shot back at her in a sarcastic tone. Orton smirked like the male we all knew he was... I was the same way so I couldn't say anything. We were all a bunch of damn nymphos.

"Probably not," he said, grabbing Haley by the waist as she trying to walk away from our table. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding as Ashley and I followed behind them again. That was a nice save. I secretly patted Haley on the back as we walked out to leave the building for a job well done.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads _

Later That Night  
  
"I ate way too much," I heard her say from behind me as we walked back into our hotel room coming back from dinner. I watched her turn around to lock the door behind her as I pulled my shirt over my head. I walked up behind her silently and as soon as she turned around I surprised her as I caught her lips in a kiss. Pulling back to catch my breath I pushed her up against the back of the door, making sure I didn't hurt her in the process. 

Her jacket and purse fell to the ground as she reached up to cup my face in her hands. I stopped her though, before she could even make it half-way. I took one hand I locked her wrists above her head flat against the door.

"I want my desert now..." I whispered, my breath hot in her ear as I nuzzled her neck with my nose, feeling her shiver under me. I could feel her smile against my bare shoulder as she giggled a little.

"Oh, and do you think you've been good enough?" I pulled back to look her in the eye with a some-what serious look on my face."Yes," I stated flatly before my mouth shaped into a deep grin before I started kissing her again. She broke them only for a minute as she her hot breath connected with my cheek. She pulled her hands down from my grasp as she reconnected them around my neck. I picked her up in my arms and her legs were instantly locked behind my back, around my waist."Take me," she whispered as she tugged on my ear with her teeth. That's all my mind, body and soul needed to hear. I walked her over to the bed, laying her down gently as I silently thought to myself how glad I was we didn't make the bed from earlier.

I held myself above her as she quickly removed her black tank top from her body. I watched her intently as she balled it up in her hand to fling it over my shoulder and onto the floor. She looked up at me with passion, heat and lust in her dark eyes. I took her lips to mine a second time as I felt her hands roam up my arms and over my back. I deepened the kiss as she found her way to my belt buckle. I subconiously kicked my shoes off as my shorts finally fell to the floor. I took another moment to just stare at her as she watched me, watch her.

"What?" She asked innocently, giggling at me as she laid there in her black lace bra and jeans. I smirked instantly, climbing back on top of the bed to hover over her again.

"Oh nothing, you're just absolutely gorgeous… _especially_ when you know you're about to get some..." She busted out laughing as she tugged on me I fell over on my arm, lying beside her. She rolled over on me as she sat up on my chest."Shut up Cena and just kiss me again before I change mine mind about that desert..."

**The Next Day  
Monday Night Raw  
Ashley's POV**

"Good luck tonight, baby. I love you." I said as I gently kissed him lightly on the cheek then his lips. He pulled back slowly before grabbing his title belt from the arm of the couch. He looked back as he smiled at me, which I returned. "I'll be here when you get back, okay?" He took one last sip from his water bottle before pecking my lips one last time.

"Alright, I'll be back in 10." I nodded before watching him walk out and close the door behind him. I sighed as I sat down on the couch, alone in his locker room. It was okay though, it didn't bother me too much, it was a pretty quick match-up; I just hope he killed Umaga tonight, this has gone on long enough and I for one was completely tired of it-- as was John.

I was just about to flip on the monitor to watch his match when I heard a knock at the door. I instantly got up and walked over to answer it. I pulled it open in front of me to see Bree and Haley standing in the door way; smiling, smiling like they knew something I didn't-- and it bugged me.

"Ello ladies," I said, "get in here." They walked in behind me as I closed the door again."Hey Ashface, we can't stay long, we have a tag match with Candice and Mickie tonight. We just stopped by to see if you had the layout notes for the new Divas magazine we're doing next month." I nodded, walking over to my purse as I started to dig through it aimlessly."Yeah, they're in here somewhere." I started to dump the purse onto the couch as I looked through all my random purse crap-- it was a disaster in there to say the least.

"If you didn't carry the flippin' Grand Canyon as a purse you'd probably be able to find them, ya know?" I through my check book as I looked up at Aubrey with a frusterated sigh.

"Hush face Bree-- I found them." I took them out and handed them over to her. They headed to leave, but Haley stopped to turn around, facing me."Ash, just so you know, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you didn't want him to know all that..." I smiled, hugging her for a moment."Ley, really-- don't worry about it. Johnny completely understood and I really should have told him in the first place. You need not worry about it, I promise. I am more in love with that man now than I ever thought I could be… Sometimes I even wonder what it would be like if he eventually asked me to marry him..." She and Aubrey shared a smile as I sighed contently, day-dreaming about my amazing boyfriend.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will make it there sometimes soon. You two were meant for each other, I know it-- especially if I really did end up dating our local fathead afterall. But, we gotta get going! We're up after John's squash-match. See yah dollface!"

I closed the door back again after they had left me. _Finally..._ Finally, I could sit and watch what was left of John's match in peace... _or so I thought.._ I was just about to flick the switch a second time when there was yet another knock on that damn door.

I sighed, standing quickly as I walked back over to it. I started to open it, annoyance in my voice.  
"Hay-a-leee, I'm never going to see any part of John's match if you _don't…_" my voice caught in my throat as I saw _him_ standing in front of me-- that discusting smirk on his face.

"You've got a lot of damn nerve showing up here after all you've done to ruin John's life, get the hell out!" I screamed in his face, never once taking my eyes off his beady little green ones as Adam Copeland stared right back at me-- unaltered.

He obviously wasn't in the mood to go anywhere but before I could say another word to him he suddenly pushed me in the door with enough force to knock me back onto the couch. Fear flushed my eyes as I looked up in time to watch him slam the door behind him with a bang that made me jump.

"Oh come on, I _know_ you want me... Since that whore Kelly dumped me after I lost the title back to your boy-toy-- I've seen the way _you_ look at me..." I started to scream again as I got up to make a run for the door but he quickly stopped me, wrapping his arms around me in a bear hug.

He pushed me up against the wall with force, busting the back of my head and crushing one of my arms behind my back in between my body and the wall of the locker room.

"Ow! Adam, get the fuck off me-- you're hurting me!!" I whined, the pain in my shoulder and arm increased a little more as he pushed against me even harder with a sick, sadistic smirk on his facial features."Oh, I'd like to do more than that to you..." He whispered huskily, his horrible, hot breath against my cheek. I was about to shoot off at him again when I suddenly noticed the door knob start to turn. Both Adam and I realized it was starting to open but before I could really comprehend what was happening around me Edge's lips were on mine, his tongue digging its way down my throat with force. I pulled back from him as soon as he let up on me enough, but it was already too late...

I saw John standing there in the doorway, staring back at me with a blank expression on his face. I knew he had just saw what I was hoping turned out to be just a horrible dream-- but it wasn't. Adam finally releashed his hold, letting me go as I instantly ran to confront John.

"John, please! It's not what it looks like, I swear! Baby, he…" I stuttered slightly as tears started to rise up in my eyes but he cut me off immediately, not wanting to hear a word I had to say.

"No-- I know _exactly_ what you were doing... You wanted to use me just like Kelly did-- you're no better than she is…" He spat, my heart breaking instatnlyt as he turned to leave. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to fix this but before I could say anything he looked back at me again, tears puddled in his crystal blue eyes. "And to think, _I wanted to marry you too…_"

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own _

My heart sank, or atleast what was left of it. I tried again though, he just didn't understand. This wasn't what he thought it had been. "But John-- he forced…"

"Save it for someone who cares..." He snapped quickly-- and with that, he walked out on me without another word.

Tears began rolling down my face uncontrolably as I looked back at Adam who was still smiling at me making my stomach turn even more. "I fucking hate you!!" I screamed, grabbing my purse. "Don't you ever, _ever_ come near me, or John-- again!" I couldn't take this, I just couldn't handle it... I knew John wouldn't be coming back to the locker room again tonight so I was damn sure going to wait on him back in our hotel room, praying to God he came back to me eventually...

**Later That Night  
The Hotel Room**

I laid out on the bed, the same bed we had made love in earlier that morning before we left for the arena... Tears continued to stain my face as they fell free at their will from my bloodshot eyes. I couldn't imagine not being with John; I couldn't imagine being without him because of what Adam had done. I would rather kill myself than cheat on John, he had to know that... _God, this was horrible._

If I didn't get John back in my life, if this really was the end-- it would be over for me, _life_ would be over; I can't live without him… I didn't even want to think what he was thinking right now-- about him, about me, about the situation... I couldn't believe this was happening to us..

I picked up my cell phone from the nightstand as I dialed her number. She was the only person I knew I could trust with this right now-- the first one that popped into my mind, I needed someone right now... I needed a bestie.

"Haley, I need you-- can you come by my hotel room after you're done with the show? Thanks…" Damn voicemails... Of all the times I needed someone you'd think she would be around to answer the phone. I suddenly remembered the tag-match her and Bree had tonight and that explained her missing in action.

I laid my head back down on his pillow... it even still smelled like him. He should have been back by now… I was starting to wonder if he would even come back at all. At some point between condeming myself and comtemplating moving to Alaska I managed to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a jerk as a loud band broke through the room. I opened my eyes, rubbing them as they readjusted to the light in the room. When I finally realized what was going on around me I thought John had finally come back but I was sadly mistaken, _obviously. _

Fear swelled in my stomach again as I saw Adam standing above me, that same evil glare in his eye. He must have followed me back to the hotel to find out what room I was in-- but I didn't even want to know what he had to do, and to who to get a way in the room itself. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, you asshole?! Haven't you done enough?!" I snapped, already trying to pull myself up from the bed to put some distance between us. I instantly regretted it as I felt the back of his hand connect with the side of my face.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up, okay?! I'm already tired of hearing your damn mouth! ...it's high-time I finally got what I came for..." I didn't have to wonder what he meant by that as his hard body crashed down on top of mine, pressing me into the matress. I tried to scream but it was muffled by his hand and then his mouth. He pinned my wrists above my head with one hand as the other one started to roam up under my tank-top.

"You scream-- I'll make sure you never see that fuckin' thug again, got it?" All I could do was nod uneasily as he held a knee against my thigh to keep me from struggling even more. Tears started to sting my eyes for a second time as his rough hands pushed my shirt up as far as he could get it. His lips connected to my bare stomach as I started to feel stick. There was absolutely nothing I could do; I couldn't stand him or this helpless feeling that now invaded me.

"You know what?" He snapped, eyeing me again when he picked up his face from the buckle on my jeans. "I just don't think you're _hot_ enough for me yet.." he chuckled to himself. He suddenly got up from the bed, jerking me up by my hair before dragging me towards the door. "Come on you stupid whore-- we're gunna do this _my_ way-- let's fuck with Cena's head a little more, shall we?"

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I walked up to the door, knocking lightly. I had gotten her voicemail right after my match and I could obviously tell she was crying-- which worried me even more. I wanted to tell Bree about it but then I thought better of it, Ashley only called me from what I could tell and I was going to honor that.

I knocked again a second time, I finally realized the door was already halfway open so I just walked on in instantly getting even more worried than I already was-- something wasn't right here to say the least. "Ash?… Ashley?" I looked in the bathroom and out on the balcony. Her purse was here and her rental keys but she wasn't. That alone was extremely weird. She sounded so upset on the phone... Absolutely none of this was making sense to me.

"Haley?" I instantly turned around to see John standing behind me. He had a pair of obviously bloodshot eyes which added even more to my confusion."John... What in the hell is going on around here? What's wrong?" He just continued to stare blankly back at me.

"She cheated on me…" he choked out all at once. My jaw dropped, shaking my head.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, knowing damn well she would never, ever do that to him-- she'd die first.

"I walked in on her kissing Edge after my match… just like I did with Kelly... minus the fucking..." I could tell he had been crying his eyes out over this which just ripped at my heart stings so much I couldn't stand it... This was _so_ not right here...

"John, there has to be some explanation for all of this. I know she loves you and only you, more than anything in this damn universe... She hates Adam with every fiber of her being, almost as much as you do; the bastard had to have forced himself on her or something… no wonder she was crying..." I could tell he was confused by that last part."She called me about 45 minutes to an hour ago. She said she needed me but I was still at the arena and her call went to voicemail. I got here as soon as I could but the door was already open so I just walked in. She's not here, obviously... John, there's something wrong here, really wrong... I know she would never, EVER cheat on you and I know you believe that in your heart just as much as I do... She told me earlier tonight how much she wanted to marry you..."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Before I could say anything more to him I felt my cell phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans. I was just going to ignore it at first but when Ashley's seemily quick and unexplainable disappearance I thought better of it; sliding it out I flipped it open to see a new text message from her.

I sighed heavily, "I have a text from her," I told John as I clicked the '_read_' icon on the screen. As quickly as my breath left from my sigh, it was sucked back in when I saw the tiny words in front of me in plain black and white. "Oh my God! John, he took her! That stupid bastard Adam took her! It says, "_help. adam. basement._" He must have taken her to the basement, that's why we can't find her." He was already half way to the door and gone when I looked up from the phone."Stay here Haley-- I'll go, I'll get her."

**Ashley's POV**

_God, please help me… please._

I looked around through the darkness wondering why the hell this had to happen to me-- _to us_-- to me and John. I could have been in the strong, warm, safe arms of the man I love right now; we would have just finished making love for the first time tonight, he would hold me-- tell me I'm his world and then we would drift off to sleep for a few minutes before one of us woke up only to start the pattern over again...

But I was here, in the basement of a 5-star hotel hand-cuffed to a fucking heater-- all thanks to Adam _fucking _Copeland. I never in a million years thought it would go this far, I didn't know he wanted to ruin John's life that bad. I thought he was going to rape me earlier but I guess he knew John could walk in at any moment and he didn't want to risk it. So maybe he wasn't as stupid as he looked...

I pulled on the handcuffs that connected my wrist to a bar of the heater even though I knew it wasn't going to let me go without a key. But it was so hot down here, I was covered in sweat already--I could feel it running down my back, my arms, my face...

At this point I don't know what's going to happen to me-- I'm starting to wonder if that text message ever really got to Haley before Adam found it and smashed my phone into a million pieces... I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open again. Even though my vision was obviously starting to blur on me when I looked up I saw John knealing in front of me on his knees, worry eched on his face; I couldn't imagine what I looked like at a time like this...

"John, baby-- I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen... You know I would never hurt you, I love you so much." I was starting to feel drowsy from all the heat that engulfed around me but I could definitely feel John as he kissed me quickly before starting to work. Using all his strength at force he pulled at the handcuffs trying to break their hold on me."I know sweets, I know-- but right now I have to get you out of here..." He whispered, sucking in another breath before trying to pull at the metal again. But before he could say anything else to me or break the cuffs I heard the door open again. John looked up, noticing as well. He quickly pecked my lips again before moving equally as fast to hide behind a stack of boxes.

Adam walked back into the room, that cocky swagger in his step-- it made me sick to my stomach all over again."So, you _hot_ for me now?" He laughed making the feeling even worse. I tried to say something but it was getting hard to do anything with all this heat surrounding my body."That's what I thought..." He said, knealing down infront of me just as John had done. He put his hands around the top of my wife beater as he ripped it in half, almost Hulk Hogan style."Let's see what Cena's really getting this time around..." He chuckled, but it was short lived as I watched John jump him quickly from behind, knocking him face-first to the ground. I watched them scuffle around for a minute but the last thing I remember was John sitting on top of him, punching Adam repeatly in the face before I completely blacked out...

**John's POV**

I kept punching him and punching him... I just couldn't stop at first. I couldn't tell you if my life depended on it how many times I had hit him. But, I knew if I didn't stop I would really end up killing him and I damn sure didn't want to go to jail. I didn't want to live my job, my family, my friends and especially Ashley for the stupid, bloody bastard in front of me now.

I did however want to make him suffer just like he had made me suffer over the last two years. I wanted to cause him just as much pain, if not more. Even though if I did kill him right now, it wouldn't be a fair or equal trade for everything he had put me through... but I didn't want to sink to his level either.

I pushed him over into a pile of boxes, finally deciding enough was enough as I saw the keys to the cuffs slide across the floor. I jogged over to them and picked them up. My heart sank when I turned around to Ashley blacked out, lying against the floor. The heat was too much for her, she just couldn't handle it.

I immediately ran over and unlocked her from the heater, tossing the cuffs aimlessly across the room. I gently picked her up in my arms as I started to carry her back upstairs; I'm sure Adam would come-to eventually. Looking down, I saw what he had done to her shirt, her black bra exposed. I held her closer to me making it so that anyone passing us wouldn't get even a glimpse. When I happened to notice that her jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped a little my heart fell completely into my stomach. That bastard could have raped her and I wasn't there to stop it... In fact, it's my fault I didn't listen to her in the first place when she was trying to tell me Adam forced himself onto her... I never even gave her a chance... _I should have been there for her.  
_

* * *

I walked into the room, watching Haley stop pacing around, looking up at me. "Oh my God, what the hell happened to her?" She asked as I stood there with Ash in my arms, almost afraid to let go. I kicked the door closed with my foot."He had her handcuffed to the heater downstairs for over an hour at least. I guess it just got to her and she passed out before I could get her out of there..."

"Here," she whispered, taking her from me carefully. "Let me handle this for the moment. You take a minute-- cool off and get your head straight." Haley always had a way of knowing when I was upset and on the rare occausion I was too upset to deal with. I watched helplessly as Haley took her into the bathroom, closing the door with her foot as well.

I sighed heavily as I took my shirt off, balling it up to throw it off in the corner of the room. I couldn't get the imagine of Ashley and Adam kissing out of my head even though I knew she didn't want any part of it. Then it was the imagine of her blacked out on the floor-- something else I could have prevented; _damnit.. what's wrong with me?_

I know I shouldn't be beating myself up over this but I just can't help it. I was taking all the blame for this and there's nothing anyone could say to change that... especially if that fucking prick actually did rape her-- God, I really didn't want to even think about that right now...

* * *

I couldn't exactly say how long I had been sitting on the edge of the bed just staring a hole in the floor but as soon as I heard the door to the bathroom open I stood, turning around to face Haley as she exited towards me. I couldn't exactly explain her facial expression so that didn't help my nerves any more or less than the mindless thoughts running through my head a million miles an hour.

"How is she?" I choked out, trying to whisper-- I was damn sure afraid of the answer. She passed me a half-smile which made me feel a little better.

"She's finally awake now. I got her out of what was left of her outfit and she's cooling off in a bath, trying to bring her body temperature back down to normal... But, John-- be easy with her, okay? ...She's asking for you-- She loves you so much, don't forget that; she didn't mean to hurt you, I would atest to that.. But, I've got to get back to Randy before he starts to worry about me... Call me later." I nodded to her complying with everything she had to say. I watched her smile at me for a moment and then walk out of the room, closing the door as she left without saying another word.

I took another huge, deep breath before I even started to walk towards the bathroom. I might have felt a little dizzy in doing so but I just brushed it off. What I felt wasn't anywhere near what Ash must be feeling right now. I gently pushed on the door in front of me as I walked in, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

I looked down at her with a tiny smile on my face as her dark eyes stared back up at me. I could tell she had been crying but she was obviously trying to hold it all in now. She silently reached up out of the bubbly water around her to place the palm of her hand on top of mine as hot water covered my skin.

"John, I'm sorry... I'm _so_ sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, you have to believe me. It's all my fault; I shouldn't have let him force me back into your locker room... or in the hotel room.. or the basement. I should have fought him harder..." I immediately put my index finger against her soft, moist lips as she gently laid her head back against the side of the tub, her dark, wet hair falling against her shoulders. Tears slowly started to make their way to her eyes as they slid down her cheeks freely.

"Baby, I know you're sorry but you don't have anything to be sorry about. This wasn't anyone's fault-- But I am sorry; I should have been there for you when you needed me and I wasn't. I should have listened to you instead of jumping to conclusions about the situation and I didn't. I'm the one that is sorry for that... I just need to accept the fact that Copeland will always be there to try to ruin my life whether I like it or not. But, absolutely none of this is your fault-- please, please don't blame yourself. I should have been the one to see the truth, I should have been with you... But, what happened, happened-- all I want to do now is focus on you-- and how much you mean to me... How do you feel?"

She looked up at me, covered in tears-- her eyes already bloodshot and red. "I'm really tired… and I just want to be with you right now, I just want you to hold me..." That's definitely all I needed to hear from her. I immediately stood up and grabbed the first clean towel I came to off the counter top.

"Come on sweets," I whispered as I reached down to help her stand up. She slowly stepped out of the bath and I gently towel-dried her off before dropping the towel to the floor completely. I picked her gorgeous form up in my arms again, her soft body pressed against mine. I easily carried her into the next room and straight to bed. I softly laid her down and covered her up, tucking her in a little from the side.

I quickly removed the rest of my clothes and climbed into bed beside her before turning off the light. I slid over as close to her as I could get, as I felt her fade in against me-- her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her, her damp hair sending slivers down my spine, her bare body up against mine. It was complete silence for a few minutes, until I felt her tears against the skin of my peck.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me your garden that's bursting into life _

"Baby? ...Baby, what's wrong?" I asked softly, my voice cutting through to her in the dark. She lifted her head as I immediately felt her soft lips on my own. As soon as she pulled away I knew exactly what it was that she obviously wanted... I wanted it too.. but, for some reason, I just couldn't. I was silent for a moment before asking the envitiable.

"Did he rape you?" I questioned almost silently, feeling sick to my stomach again. She eased her advances slowly, pressing her cheek against my chest again except this time it was more of on my collar bone.

"Almost," she choked quietly, "but he took me down there after he realized this was your hotel room too. I guess he didn't want you to walk in on it... I couldn't scream, I couldn't get help-- I couldn't do anything but cry... I thought you hated me for what you saw earlier and we were over now... I tried sending that text to Haley, hoping she could do something before Adam smashed my phone into a billion pieces..."

"Ashley, I love you-- you know that right? _I love you so damn much_. Nothing will ever come between us, especially Adam Copeland and I am still sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been. I'll never forgive myself for that but like I said-- as for right now, I just want to focus on my future-- _with you_."

**2 Months Later  
Bree's POV**

"Hiya Jeff." I smiled, as I watched the multi-colored man walk into catering where I now stood talking to Maria and Candice. He came over to us as he grabbed a water bottle from the cooler."Maria, Candice." He said, nodding in their direction as they smiled to him. "Two-tone," he smirked, looking down at me. I playfully slapped his shoulder all the while rolling my eyes."That's one ridiculous nickname you picked I hope you know..." He laughed, taking another sip of water.

"Yeah, but I'm a pretty ridiculous person if you think about it." He definitely had a point with that one that I couldn't argue with if I wanted to.

"I just stopped by to wish you a happy anniversary," he winked at me as I blushed. "Bree told me if I forgot she'd murder me with a celery stick and get away with it so I figured I'd go ahead and get it done first thing so I could live to see at least the next Pay-Per-View." I laughed, a smile I couldn't wipe away if I wanted to eched on my face. Today happened to be me and John's eight month anniversary.

"Why, thank you Jeff-- even if you were threatened; but, you are coming to the party tonight right? It starts at 12, after the show-- back at the hotel in the ballroom. John has been planning it for I don't know how long... Top secret stuff I'm apparently not supposed to know about..." Maria jerked my elbow a little bit to get my attention.

"Oh come on Ash, don't even play like that-- you know you know _a little something_..." Jeff eyed me, I could tell he was silently wondering what I knew which amused me.

"Alright fine... I admit-- I know Vince gave John just a promo for tonight's Raw so he could take me out _privately_ before the party tonight, but really! That's all I know. I swear!"

"We should be the ones killing you for knowing just that much... but I'm sure it was Haley who you hounded for information..." Jeff sighed, laughing a little.

"That's for me to know and for you to.. buzz off Jeffery Nero-- But, what do you know that I don't know? I know there has to be something!" I asked him, sensing he had a little something up his sleeve he wasn't letting me in on.

"Oh... _nothing_," he mused, looking everywhere but in my eyes. A sign I knew he was definitely hiding something from me. But, before I could say or ask anything more he quickly scurried away from us.

"_Ohhh_… erm, Carlito… yes, I must go talk to Carlito!" I rolled my eyes, looking at Maria make up something so I wouldn't hound her now that Jeff had skipped town.

"That boy obviously knows something about tonight… what do you know?" I asked as they began to back away from me slowly.

"Ohhh, yes, Victoria! Where's Victoria? I must find Vicky!" Candice chimmed after Maria as I stood there, pondering... Something was definitely going down tonight-- I just didn't know what.

**Later That Night  
John's POV**

I walked into his locker room, closing the door behind me. After being completely paranoid and making sure she wasn't any where around to see where I was going my mind was completely burnt. I almost didn't see Randy, Shawn Dave and Hunter look up from the boxes they were digging through.

"Did you get everything?" I asked, knocking myself out of my trance-- they just nodded.

"Everything down to the very last balloon..." Hunter shot back, throwing a pile of pictures into another box, shuffling things around.

"How well do you think all of this is going to work out?" I asked as Shawn smiled towards me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe kid... just breathe and relax. You're doing this right for once, I can tell. You'll be absolutely fine, no need to worry. We've got this whole party thing taken care of. Just don't you worry... There's a reason Hunter pulled some strings and booked Edge vs. Umaga in the main event tonight you know? We're all leaving here right after our matches and Victoria, Maria, Trish, Torrie, Mickie and Candice are all coming with us. So trust me-- with all those ladies it'll be just how you want it to be for her. Now you better go get ready if you want your plan to go off without a hitch. It's about_ that _time... how do you feel?" I swallowed hard and took a deep breath as I stared back at him."I feel like I could throw up at any minute... but I've never felt something so right in my life... It's now or never, boys." Hunter stood completely before putting out his hand for me to shake. As I applied myself towards him, he nodded approvingly.

"Good luck man, it's all you--- It's all you now and we're all pulling for you."

**Women's Locker Room  
Ashley's POV**

"Okay missy, what are you wearing tonight, come on, let's see it! It must go through a vicious Diva inspection before you take it out tonight!" I giggle involuntarily as I unzipped my suitcase. Just listening to the girls around me carry on about tonight made the butterflies in my stomach that much worse."Way to not make me feel self conscience about it, thanks Torrie." I stated, just a little on the sarcastic side. She smiled as she threw her hair up in a quick, messy bun.

"I just want to make sure you're dolled up so much it knocks him right off his feet tonight-- right girls? We only have your best interest at heart." Aubrey, Haley, Maria and Victoria all nodded in agreement."That's right Ashface-- we're just making sure everything goes off without a hitch. We know you, we know you want to look your absolute best tonight; you just have to, eight months is a huge mile marker in relationships. I remember when Jeffy and I…""Bree! Slow your role and back away from the tanget you're getting ready to try and drag us on... This isn't about you and Skittles, this is about Ash and John, _remember_?" She blushed, looking back at me. It was no secret she loved to talk about Jeff. They had been together for so long it was almost as if they were an extension of the same person... which also made me think Bree knew more about tonight than I did-- which bugged me even more because she wouldn't give me any hints either, just the same as Jeff."Oh, uh... yeah... Sorry about that. You know how I can get carried away sometimes when it concerns my Jeffery Nero." We all shared a good laugh as I finally pulled the dress from my bag. It was nothing to flashy, it was just enough in my opinion; a simple black cocktail dress with diamond-studded shoulder straps and a split in the side, almost up to my hip."Oh my gosh, Ash-a-leee!!! That dress is absolutely gorgeous! You couldn't have picked a more perfect dress if you tried! You're definitely going to make a very good impression on John tonight." Torrie paused, digging through her bags for a second before she apparently found what she was looking for.

"Here, you have to wear these with that, for sure..." She handed over to me her diamond incased high-heels; the straps were wide spirals that trailed up the leg-- all in matching diamonds.

"Oh my gosh Tor, they're beautiful! Thank you, they'll look great with the dress." She smiled back at me, nodding a little before looking around at the other girls."Alright ladies-- it's time to report for duty! Victoria you do the hair, Maria you're on make-up, Bree and I will cover her outfit to a 'T' and Haley-- you're on jewerly and nails." I could only helplessly roll my eyes as they all gave her a over-dramatic salute.

"Sir, yes Sir!" They all said inunison.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
It's here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see _

About 25 minutes after I had been dressed, done-up, made-up, dolled up and completely revamped from head to toe I heard a knock at the door. It echoed through my ears, increasing the butterflies by a million percent. They were just about finished with me when Torrie ran to answer the door herself-- I of course couldn't go anywhere-- or ruin the surprise of my look before they were completely finished.

She only cracked the door enough to stick her head out so I couldn't see anything of what or who happened to be behind it. But, when she turned around and smiled at me, I instantly knew my suspicions were correct-- It was John.

"Are you ready gorgeous?" She asked and I just nodded. I stood up and thanked all the girls for all their help as I walked over to the door. Opening it up further I saw him standing in front of me in a traditional black and white, crisp, very sharp looking tux... _What a sight for sore eyes.._.

I immediately started to blush, feeling his crystal blue eyes giviving my body the once over as I stood there.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me lightly. "But then again, gorgeous just doesn't even say it about you anymore..." He took my hand in his as he started to lead me out down the hallway. I watched him as we walked, studying his every feature. I leaned in on his strong arm, my head lightly against his shoulder.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. studly." I smiled, watching him look down at me to do just as I had, he was studying me-- then his eyes stopped roaming to lock onto mine for a moment before going back to watch where we were going. Once we were outside, I looked up from the ground in front of me and instantly a gasp left my lips without my help. There was a pitch black and chrome Hummer H2, stretch-limo sitting there waiting on us. He politely opened the door for me and even held my hand as I stepped in first. I couldn't believe he would go even this far for our eight months-- he really took the time to plan all of this and it showed...

* * *

On the way to wherever it was he was taking me I slid over closer to John as he wrapped his arm around me. "So, where are we going?" I asked, hoping my sweet, little innocent act could pull it out of him a little early. He laughed lightly, his dimples eched on his face as he smiled down at me.

"Nice try baby, nice try-- but you won't know till we get there and that's all there is to it. It's going to be just you and me until the party later on tonight so I'm going to treat you like a princess should be treated as much as possible-- but that includes not ruining the surprise beforehand..." I giggled, fading into him even closer, I could barely hear his heart beat as his knee-weaking colonge invaded my senses... _God this man is absolutely wonderful…_

Suddenly the limo came to a stop as we pulled into a parking lot; it was only a secon before the driver opened the door for us and John stepped out first. He took my hand in his again as I followed out behind him to finally realize we were at… _a park?_

I had heard he had gotten ideas for tonight from Orton so to say I was kind of confused would have been an understatement. I was expecting a really fancy, over-priced restaurant or something like that... Not a park, not that I was disappointed, just surprised is all.

I looked up at him as he took my hand completely in his, lacing our fingers together easily. He could obviously tell I was wondering about our where-abouts so he took the liberty to explain.

"When I got ideas for tonight from Orton, I decided I was going to do something completely opposite of what he had told me. I know what kind of relationship Haley and Randy have and I also know it isn't like what we have-- I know it doesn't take a thousand-dollar dinner and ballroom dancing to show you how much I really love you-- I didn't want to go for the normal dinner and gift thing that most couples do. When I said it was '_just us'_ time, that's what I meant."

If it was possible to love this man anymore than I had five minutes ago, I did. I knew tonight was going to be absolutely perfect no matter what he had planned-- if only because I was able to send it with him, which was my main concern before all else.

We started to walk down a moonlit path that lead to the edge of a huge lake. The rays from the moon bounced off the water and reflected off of it creating a hazey light; just enough to see everything we needed to see. We sat down together on a bench that sat right in front of a huge tree which was nice; it shielded the sight breeze off of us that had started to blow. I sighed contently next to him, taking in the fresh air.

"It's beautiful out here at night," I whispered, almost not wanting to break the silence of the scene in front of me. I watched the slight motion of the lake but I could feel his eyes on me as I continued to look out over the water. The wind picked up a little for a split-second, taking a piece of my curled hair out from behind my ear. Almost as soon as it had left I felt John's fingers against my face moving it back into place. I looked over at him and smiled, noticing how completely gorgeous he looked right now.

"This is amazing John, thank you for bringing me here. This is definitely better than any fancy restaurant or a _normal_ anniversary date. I would rather be here with you, alone, uninterrupted any day..." He leaned in close to my face, his cheek brushing against mine as he lips barely touched mine in a light, sweet kiss. He pulled back a little but his lips still touched my own but to a point where I almost couldn't feel them. He waited a moment before kissing me again in the softest, most passion filled kiss I've ever had in my whole life. He pulled back again as he just continued to sit there, watching me-- like he was waiting for something to happen.

"What?" I questioned after a while, wondering why he was staring so deeply at me. He then took my hand in his again, bringing it up to his lips, kissing it gently a couple times.

"I have to tell you something..." He said, if there had been anyone else around us I wouldn't have heard him. I could tell this was serious but not in a way that really scared me.

"Okay… you know you can tell me anything--" I said simply, waiting for him to continue on his own.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all _

"Ash… You know me by now, more than anyone-- You know I will be the first one to openly admit when I'm wrong... I was wrong the day I married Kelly, that doesn't even say it. I should have never, _ever_ jumped into something like that without actually knowing her and realizing what I was getting myself into. I just wasn't thinking like I should have been and I'm sorry any of it ever had to happen-- I wasted too much time on her, that I could have been spending with you... I remember seeing you the day of the wedding, walking into the church and thinking to myself… _God, she's so damn gorgeous..._ A few minutes later when I saw Kelly walking towards me, down to the alter, I looked at her and I knew I didn't feel the same spark you had given me; I should have stopped it before I even said _I do._.. You have given me that same spark inside of me every single day since we met-- I was just to afraid to say anything about it. Like I said, you know me-- I have no game, I didn't know how to talk to you or what to say... But, I should have told you how I really felt a long time before Kelly even was an issue and I know that now... All my life all I've ever wanted is to was rap, wrestle, and find the girl of my dreams-- the girl I could spend the rest of my life with, be happy, in love and start a family with... I have a rap album that's sold millions of copies, and I'm even the WWE Champion-- something I never dreamed would actually happen… but none of that matters or means a damn thing without someone to share it all with. The perfect girl is the only part of the equation that ever _really_ mattered to me but for a while I had given up-- I think that's why I jumped into it with Kelly so fast... But, now that I look back on what I've been through and how things have turned out-- I wouldn't change a damn thing. My life is so great right now thanks to you and the eight months we have spent together... When I first realized how much I truly do love you I realized… _you_ are the girl of my dreams, _you_ are that perfect girl for me, the one I've been waiting on... You're everything I have ever wanted and then some. There is no other woman on this earth that could possible give me the same joy, the same feelings and same love that you do every single day-- I'm a million percent convinced _you_ are the girl I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with, I know that, I can feel that in here..." He placed his free hand over his heart.

"I didn't think it would be possible but I love you more each and every time I kiss you, touch you, or see you smile…" He paused for a moment as his hand left his chest, pulling something out of the pocket on his black dress pants. With a flick on his wrist, he flipped open a tiny black velet box. He revealed a 26-karat, princess cut, diamond ring. Tears instantly spang to my eyes, quickly flooding over as I listened to him as he continued; the moment I had waited for for some time now was finally here...

"Ashley…Baby-- I guess what I'm trying to say here is... Will you do me the greatest honor of my life and say you'll be my wife? So I can love you and be with you for the rest of my life. Ashley, please say you will marry me?" He took my left hand in his as he slide the tiny ring on my finger. I looked down at it for a split-second as I felt tears slide down my cheeks. It seemed like only a moment before my eyes were locked back on his blue ones, which were already starting to water over.

"_Yes..._ Yes John, I will marry you." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me as close to his body as I could get, wrapping me in a monsterous hug. When we finally decided to pull apart he was smiling down at me, tears in his own eyes. He took his hands to cup around my face as he wiped my tears away with the pads of this thumbs. I quickly leaned into him, kissing him with a little force as my own hands came up to his face, holding him against his cheeks. I could feel the ring against the skin on my finger; it was a feeling I would never, ever be able to explain with words-- webster hasn't even evented them yet.

"I love you so much Johnny…" I whispered into his ear, my breath hot against his skin. I smiled to myself at the feeling of his face nussling into my neck.

"I love you _so_ much more..." He choked out against me. I could feel his own wet tears sliding down the bare skin on my shoulder; the alone pulled at my heartstrings beyond comprehension. We just sat there in each other's company for I don't know how long, just staring out at the water, holding onto one another. I never wanted to let go of him-- ever.

My left hand laid against his thigh as I noticed him look down at me and then at my hand. His fingers immediately started to toy with my new engagement ring; he sat there twisting it from side to side, every once in a while tracing his index finger around all five of my own.

"I can't wait…" I whispered, leaning my head up a little bit to place a small kiss on his strong jaw line. I watched him smile instantly, his dimples warming my heart even more. He locked his eyes with mine and I felt like my stomach was doing summersaults over and over again."For what?" He asked, even though I knew he just wanted to hear me say it. He knew exactly what I was talking about-- but honestly, I wanted to say it out loud for the first time just to see what it felt like rolling off my own lips.

"To be your wife... Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena." His smile grew a little before he leaned into me, kissing me this time around. He pulled back just enough to have enough room to speak--

"Come on Sweets," he sighed contently. "We're going to be late for the party..."

**Hilton Ballroom  
11:40PM  
Aubrey's POV**

"Alright people, let's move it, move it, move it!!! We have only got a grand total of twenty minutes and counting left before they bust through that door and I swear to God-- if anything in this room is messed up or not completely perfect in every way I promise, I will kill you all myself!!... Jeffery! _Baby_… _Skittle_… Stay out of the damn food! Put the cheese cube down! No one is allowed to eat anything; at least, not until they get here for crying out loud! Every picture on these tables and every napkin besides those plates better be absolute perfection, people, plaaa-lase! Go! Go! Go!"

I walked over to a random table and twisted around a few things and moved a few things to different tables-- Everything had to be absolutely perfect, what part of that did these morons around me not understand?? I knew this was John's big night to purpose and I wasn't about to let any of these fools screw it up for him... Even though I knew we could have done without all the flash and glamour, I still wanted it to be _big_ enough to where Ash realized how much hard work not only John, but every one of us had put into planning this party.

John obviously wanted to do it right this time around, which everyone here could definitely understand. It was only right and I'm proud of the both of them. They were in love and every one of us knew they were meant to be in the first place-- no Kell-slut needed.

I stood back a moment, eyeing my handy work as I watched Orton pop a grape into his mouth only to look around to see if anyone happened to be watching. I caught his eye immediately and headed straight for him. I stopped dead in front of him, with my hands on my hips I tapped my foot repeatedly.

"Orton, what did I tell you and everyone else around here? Stop eating their food!! They're not even here yet. Sheeezz... I know Ace had to have taught you some manners at some point in your life!" I rolled my eyes at him as I often did. He just stood there and stared at me as I felt a pair of arms locked through mine and then around my wrist, pulling me closer from behind. A forehead pressed against the back of my head as they whispered to me.

"Take a chill pill please Breebaby. I love you, we all do, but damn! Don't worry so much, John's got this one. The party is perfect, you're perfect, they're perfect, don't worry!" I smiled, hearing Jeff's sweet country accent in my ear. I pulled up off of him and turned around to face him, a smile on his face as his blue and purple hair fell softly into his face. I felt a little better about the party situations as I brush my lips against his in a sweet kiss.

Suddenly I jumped a little as I pulled my cell phone from the back pocket on my jeans. Looking down I flipped it open to read the new text message from John.

"They're here!" I yelled, quickly running over to the wall beside the door, dimming the lights.

* * *

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**Later That Night  
Ashley's POV**

I walked into our hotel room immediately kicking off Torrie's shoes; yes, they were gorgeous but they were hell on my feet after all that dancing. I sighed contently with my bare feet flat on the floor as I threw my purse, keys and cell phone out on the table next to the window. Walking over to the bed, I finally sat down, twisting my neck from side to side hearing the pops.

I reopened my eyes to watch Johnny walk in the door behind me. The jacket to his tux hanging over his arm as he loosened his tie from around his neck. He looked absolutely adorable... _No.._ I'll do him one better-- he looked sexy as hell in that suit and there was no way to sugarcoat it. He tossed his stuff out around the room as well, kicking off his shoes as he unbuttoned the buttons down the front of his white dress shirt.

"The party was amazing baby… Thank you..." I whispered, unlocking my necklace from around my neck as well as my earrings as I put them on the bedside table. He walked over to me now completely shirtless just in his dress pants. Kissing the top of my head lightly, he smiled down at me.

"You don't have to thank me Sweets, I love you." I watched him closely as he slipped his pants off, standing there in his natural _Chaingang_ boxers. "Come on baby-- it's already after 4AM... Get in here." He asked as he climbed in on the opposite side of the bed, pulling back the covers as they fell against the hip-dents of his wrist line.

His blue orbs followed me as every step as I slipped off my dress, reveiling to him a matching black bra and panties set. As soon as I climbed in beside him his strong arms pulled me as close to him as humanly possible. I laid my head against his shoulder as I watched him, watch me; giddy smiles eched on both our features. Honestly, his blue eyes were the most amazing set of eyes I've ever seen, bar none. I definitely got lost in them every time I looked at him. But we just laid there, not really saying anything for the longest time-- I hadn't even reached over to turn out the light yet.

He took my hand and held it up between our bodies, lacing his fingers within mine as he tore his eyes away from me to stare at the engagement ring he had given me. I couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like to wake up to this beautiful man everyday for the rest of my life. But the even better thought was that I am perfectly okay with doing just that-- I honestly couldn't imagine myself marrying anyone else but him. I wanted to do anything and everything with this man, the man I love him more than life itself...

"I just want you to know--- you amaze the hell out of me..." I whispered softly, still playfully toying with his hand much larger hand. "Everything you did tonight was more than I could have ever asked for. It was absolutely amazing-- so much more than I ever thought I would ever get from the guy I ended up with… then again, I'm not marrying _just some guy..._ I happen to be marrying, _John fucking Cena.._."

He instantly busted out laughing at me as I continued to watch him. The smile on his face was irreplaceable-- the same smile that made me weak in the knees every time he flashed it. When he finally calmed he rolled over towards me more, laying his arm around the back of my head. I leaned into the warm skin of his _highly-_muscular chest. I gently rubbed my hand over his quite visible 6-pack, feeling him up against his ripples.

"We are so weird Johnny... _wayyyy_ weird-- But, at the very same time, I could _not_ imagine being this weird with anyone else but you..."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_**The End.**_


End file.
